Uncalled For
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Sebastian and his younger sister have a dark past and because of this they find their way to Ciel Phantomhive. Being indebted and bending to someone else's will isn't what they would consider the best thing, but if its the only way they'll do it. CielxOC


**A/N: Okay, this is a roleplay I did with my friend in Florida. . Don't be mean please. **

**Setting: 2010? It's in our time lol! So no demons, but of course there is still the mafia and scientists.**

**Uncalled For**

**Chapter 1: Enter Sebastian!**

It was five years ago today when Sebastian had fallen into debt with the young child Ciel Phantomhive, but never was it a choice he regretted…often. It had been in the middle of the night when he home had been broken into, and people had tried to steal Sebastian's younger sister. Thus he turned to the Phantomhive heir, needing protection from not only others but their parents. Sebastian had ran to Ciel, kneeling before him and pleading that he keep the one thing he loved safe, his sister. In return Sebastian would serve Ciel till the end of his days.

Ciel, of course, agreed; knowing he needed a more mature man to 'take care' of the other 'helpers' in his household. Not only that the timing seemed to appear a few months after he lost his parents. The two were perfect for each other; not only because they needed one another, but because they both had something to protect whether it was their pride or someone they loved.

Yet five years ago today, Sebastian would have never complained about anything. Sure Ciel was a spoiled brat and picky to boot, but he did have a mature air around him. The now seventeen year old teen still wanted sweets at the worst time of the day and pretended to be a grown up for the longest time. Not only that, but his servants were clumsy wannabes who half the time stumbled over their feet more than their words and were completely hopeless, and that's why this twenty five year old butler was regretting today.

The black haired man had worn his usual black suit on the way to go grocery shopping, and had gotten all that he needed, or so he hoped, at the store. Suddenly he pulled a woman out of the store, a fifteen year old and asked, more like begged, her to work for them. "I need someone who can help with the cooking, cleaning, and gardening who won't destroy a mansion with a flamethrower!" Sebastian told this to a Lily Swanson, "Please, please tell me you need a job!"

This dark grey haired girl looked up at him with brown eyes. She did, indeed, need a job. Quickly she asked for the location and pay.

Sebastian just hugged her, a side of the butler that only a choice few would see. He pulled away and smiled, "It's an on the location job at the Phantomhive manor. Would you be alright to start at ten dollars and hour?"

"Phantomhive…You mean the UK's most famous toy makers?" Money signs seemed to pop into her eyes, "Wait…Ten dollars and hour? I'll take it!" The girl exclaimed.

He patted her on the head. "Good! You start today!" The butler handed her a bag. "The young master can be a head, and those servants can be very incompetent."

The girl looked at him, bewildered. "H-Huh? I have homework and-and I need to tell my mom first!"

"Raine can help you with any homework you have in the car," the red eyed man handed her a cell phone, "and you can call your mom on this. I have to get the young master's dry cleaning." With that he pointed the car out to her and ran off.

While Miss Lily Swanson stared wide-eyed at the sight of the cell phone, then she dialed her number and explained the situation. A woman sighed before saying, "Please be careful on your way home once you're done, Lily."

It was then that Lily went to the car and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lily Swanson."

A black haired girl with pig tails that reach pass her waist looked up from her homework; she looked a little like Sebastian with her red-brown eyes. She returned the smile, "I'm Raine Michaelis, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."

Raine scooted over for her, "I'm guessing Seb-chan just hired you?" Her smile stayed where it was, "You go to the school right next time mine, right?"

"He did…" she answered her questions in order, "And…I'm not so sure."

Raine nodded. "I can help you with your work still. Seb-chan will need you as soon as we get back to the manor."

The two clicked quickly. It was when the car started that Raine continued without looking up. "Did you grab the sugar and cherries?" She asked her brother. Her eyes never left the math problem she was helping Lily with.

Lily blinked. _Cherries…sugar? I thought they needed the dry cleaning._ She stared at the math problem.

Sebastian nodded quickly. "Yes, yes."

"How about chocolate?" His sister continued.

Another nod.

"Dry cleaning?"

A pause, then a nod.

"How about a uniform for the new employee?"

Sebastian looked at the two in the rearview mirror before sighing. "It will have to wait. Ciel won't be happy as it is." Then they were off to the manor.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It's my first time doing a Black Butler/Kurshitsuji fic! R&R!**


End file.
